Diaochan
Profile Name: Diao Chan Kingdom: Other Forces Position: Warrior Age: 19 Weapon: Two maces (Dynasty Warriors 1-5), Whip (Dynasty Warriors 6) Family: Wang Yun (Adoptive father), Dong Zhou (Father-in-law), Ling Qi (Daughter) Spouse: Lu Bu Background Diao Chan is a woman skilled in the arts of dance and music. She was sent by her adoptive father to tear apart Lu Bu and his adoptive father Dong Zhou, so he could take down their side with his army, it was a simple divide and conquer technique. After the technique succeeded, Diao Chan apologized to Lu Bu and told him what she did. Lu Bu forgave her and thanked for for releasing him from his father. Diao Chan soon fell in love with Lu Bu and they went off to conquer the land together. In Dynasty Warriors 6, it is revealed that Diao Chan and Lu Bu had a daughter together, but Diao Chan could not live to see her grow up because she had traveled a lot with her "sister", Okuni.(read paragraph 4 for more info on her sister). Her daughter, Lu Linqui, has not taken after Diao Chan at all, and is more like her father Lu Bu. She wears dark armor and uses a spear just like her father. Lu Bu asked why she fought so hard even though she's a girl, to which she responds that her father is the god of war, so she must live up to that, and that she wanted to make her mother proud, reminding her father that Diao Chan fought even though she was a girl. In Kessen 2, Diao Chan's love interests were Liu Bei and Cao Cao. Diao Chan was in love with Liu Bei, but Cao Cao fell in love with her. Diao Chan did not love Cao Cao, so she set off to find Liu Bei after he disappeared. Each Dynasty Warriors character seems to have a "sister" character in Dynasty Warrior's "sister" game, Samurai Warriors, who is exactly like them. Diao Chan's "sister" character is Okuni, a dancer who is graceful and beautiful, yet rough when she is insulted, just like Diao Chan. Dong Zhou even mentioned Diao Chan to Okuni when he was battling her, saying that they were a lot alike. Dong Zhou responds saying that Diao Chan could be Okuni's friend-like sister.Okuni then gets mad and slams down her umbrella at Dong Zhou's feet (crushing the ground) and growls that he has no tastes. Extra: In the anime "Koihime Musou," which is based off of the Chinese novel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, which Dynasty Warriors is also based off of; the characters that appear in the novel, also appear in the anime. However, Diao Chan's character is nothing like her at all! Instead of being the beautiful, elegant woman in the Dynasty Warriors games, her character was changed to a muscular, bald, pigtailed man wearing a thong. Instead of being mature and serious like Diao Chan, he is silly and continually goofs off during the show. Navigation Category:Characters